My Universe will never be the same
by govegeta2
Summary: Gohan is getting use to life at High School. Or is he? Can he keep his identity a secret? What happens when the most unlikely situation occurs? And how will that affect his "relationship" with HER? G/V. Romance later on
1. Chapter 1

My Universe will never be the same

Hi Guys! This is my first ever fan fic. So please go easy on me. It's obviously on DBZ and it focuses on Gohan and Videl's relationship from the Sayiaman Saga until the start of DBGT. I have decided to split the story into two parts with this being the first that will cover The Great Sayiaman Saga- The end of DBZ. Then, most likely, a sequel of the 10 years between DBZ and DBGT. The story will have a few surprises in the plot but nothing too major. I plan to keep most of the characters in character except for the romance parts which we all know was disappointing in the actual show. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! And let me know how im doing

Chapter 1- Pilot

A certain super hero was on his way to school, oh joy, school.

He had no way of knowing. Just a few days ago, he began his High School career at Orange Star High and his first day was a rather, interesting experience to say the least. He found out that all his classmates were aware of this new crime fighter that had appeared, the "gold fighter", had caught a ball by "jumping" twenty feet in the air, and had taken a considerably fast ball in the face by a certain blonde jock. Yes, a fantastic way to kick off what he had hoped would be a wonderful and different experience. However, he had no way of knowing that in his second week he would already be hiding his secret identity as the super hero The Great Sayiaman, and that he would be constantly making up the same bathroom excuse to go and help a certain crime fighter with her community work.

Seriously, how had she been able to pull it off before he arrived? Just yesterday, Gohan had saved her from an incompetent group of criminals called the red shark gang. Though he was surprised at how she had managed to beat the last fighter, who was inexplicably familiar to a sayian he had faced in the past, had Gohan, or The Great Sayiaman, not shown up at the time that he did, she might not have been able to beat them.

He sighed. At least the crimes she, or rather **they**, put up with were relatively easy to deal with. He sighed again, this time in relief, he hoped that they would only have to deal with this level of violence. He had no way of knowing. He shook his head to clear the stress of this whole super hero thing and kept flying towards school.

At Orange Star

She shook her head violently, mostly in frustration. 'Who was this guy?' She asked herself as she banged her head against her locker. First he saves her from a burning building and then from a gang that she could have easily defeated had he not interfered in her business.

Understandably, the young girl has become very suspicious about the appearance of this new crime fighter and her curiosity seems to grow every time she sees him. It's like she recognizes him from somewhere. but where? And to make matters worse she also has to worry about finding out the Gohan's secrets who she had found to have many similarities with the Gold Fighter. And the more she thought about it he also resembled The Great Sayiaman.

But he couldn't be either. The Gold Fighter was mysterious and awesome while Sayiaman was, well, he was just weird. Gohan on the other hand was nerdy and definitely seemed like a spazzy one for that matter. All this was just making her head hurt. She had stopped banging her head against her locker when her dearest friend Erasa came running up to her.

"Hey Videl! Yoo-hoo over here!" yelled her incredibly loud childhood friend

"Hi Erasa"

"You don't look so good today, is everything alright?"

"Yeah just a little tired, didn't get to much sleep last night"

"Ohh how come?"

"Never mind about that lets just get to class"

"Ok then". Erasa wondered why her friend was being so glum today. She completely forgot about that as she began to tell Videl about some guy she had run into at the mall yesterday.

Videl sighed. She just rolled her eyes and pretended to listen to the ever so interesting conversation.

Later on…

The day was going by unusually fast, it was already 3rd period and the teacher had begun to pass back the essays they had written. Videl just starred at Gohan when as he went up to get his essay, no doubt scoring a perfect on it, there had to be something that the guy wasn't telling her and she knew it. She would find out, sooner or later though.

Gohan caught Videl glaring at him, nothing new to him. Why was she so suspicious of him? It's not like he was an alien or something, well at least not completely alien. He knew he wasn't the most normal of all the students there but come on, why couldn't she just follow some other guy or at least leave Gohan alone.

As Gohan climbed the stairs back to his seat, an extremely loud voice shouted at him in his head.

"GOHAN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NNNOOOWWW!"

This shocked Gohan so much that he had to hold on to the railing in order to not fall completely over. He had also screamed in surprise and now the entire class, who had previously been silent, began to stare at him while some laughed at him for his randomness. Videl and Erasa just stared at him as if he was crazy while Sharpner was the first to speak out, "Hey Nerd boy, you look like you could use some help coming up those stairs!"

Ignoring Sharpner, It took Gohan a few moments to realize whose voice that was. 'Piccolo? What could he want at a time like this? It must be serious' he thought as he ran to his seat to leave his essay and then ran back down, he looked at his teacher and yelled, "bathroom!". The teacher got up, stood in his way, and began to shake his head.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Son, you have a very bad habit of not coming back to class and this time im not letting you leave!"

"But sir! It's an emergency!"

Videl watched him argue with the teacher as she thought, 'how weird, he usually only leaves when I leave to go fight. Maybe if I follow him I can figure out what he's hiding, yeah now's my chance.'

She got up and ran down the stairs towards her teacher.

"Excuse me professor but I just got a call from the Chief, may I be excused?"

"Of course Videl, I believe your emergency more than Gohan's."

"Thank you Professor." Said Videl as she ran out the classroom

"Aww come on!" shouted a clearly annoyed Gohan

The rest of the class, however, began mumbling in confusion, when had Videl's communicator gone off? Sure they had been paying attention to the scene Gohan had caused but they surely hadn't heard any other conversation. Even Erasa and Sharpner gave each other questioning looks. What the heck was going on?

"I promise this is the last time, I won't ask to go to the bathroom anymore!" said Gohan desperately, aware that Piccolo might yell at him again if he didn't hurry up.

"Very Well, but this is your last time mister, next time its detention!"

"Thank you!" And with that Gohan quickly left. He ran towards the stairs that led to the roof, completely unaware that a certain pig-tailed girl was following him. As he reached the roof he heard the voice again, only louder. "GOHAN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NNNOOWWWWW!"

"Im sorry Piccolo, Gohan said out loud, I was in class, what's wrong is everything ok?"

Videl had just reached the roof and was looking at him with a puzzled look on her face. 'What in the world has gotten into him, and why's he yelling at the sky?' She carefully continued to listen

"GOHAN WE HAVE A SERIOUS SITUATION ON OUR HANDS…. He's back" Gohan noted how he said those last words in a more quiet tone, almost one that sounded like fear.

"W-What, what are you talking about Piccolo, whose back?"

"C-Cell"

"NO WAY! Cell is back how is that possible?"

Videl's jaw dropped. 'What, no he couldn't be back! How could he be back, my dad beat him seven years ago! No it's impossible and how would Gohan know that anyway.'

Gohan just starred at the sky, not knowing what to think or say. He had no way of knowing. No way of knowing this could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

My Universe will never be the same

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Chapter 2- An old foe returns!

WARNING: the chapter's ending has a really bad cliff hanger in my opinion. This is mostly a filler. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up tomorrow and if not then sometime before the weekend.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't the earth just remain in peace? There had always been a threat, well, for as long as Gohan could remember there was always a crisis and Gohan and his friends were always the ones that had to stop it.

"This just... this can't be happening.. t-tell me your lying piccolo!" said Gohan who was desperately looking for justice in a situation like this

"Fraid not kid. I sensed an enormous power level not too long ago, but just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Im sure he's masking it right now. Im sorry, I know this isn't something you ever wanted to deal with again, but you know what will happen if we don't take action"

"Yeah I know." Gohan was evidently overwhelmed with everything going on

'This has to be some kind of weird dream' thought Videl. 'Maybe I should go back to class and hopefully I will wake up'. But no, she refused to move from her spot. She had always thought there was something about the cell games that her father had never mentioned, and this was the best time to learn what had truly happened.

"Well I say we get a move on now, if we wait too long Cell is going to start hurting innocent people." Said Piccolo

"Right! And if im not mistaken, I think I've found where Cell is, he's at the location where the cell games' took place."

"Yeah I think your right Gohan. I'll warn the others about what's going on and we can all meet up there. We should hurry, I sense Vegeta approaching Cell and you know how desperate he'll be to fight him."

"Ok sounds good. Im going to fly there right now to help Vegeta"

"Alright, let's go!"

Immediately, Piccolo tried to get a hold of Krillin telepathically while Gohan ran towards the edge of the roof and took off towards the dreadful place. Videl starred in awe as she saw her classmate jump off the building and head towards the sky. 'This is so bizarre'. There were so many questions running through her mind and the time. Gohan could fly? Did this mean he really was Sayiaman? Should I follow him? Yes, she had to follow him. She had to see how strong Gohan was because even if he was Sayiaman, she hardly believed that he could pose a serious challenge to Cell.

But how was she going to get there? She didn't know where the Cell games had been. Quickly she came up with half the plan; she pulled out her mobile phone and dialed her home phone. 'Im going to have to come up with a lie for dad to tell me where this place is,' she said as the phone began to ring.

While she waited for the butler to find her father in the maze that was her house, she continued to think about her plan. She finally thought of one that he would fall for just as she heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello? Videl? Shouldn't you be in school young lady?"

"Yes daddy I am, but I just had to ask you something very important"

"Oh. And what's that?"

"Would you happen to know the exact location of the cell games". Said Videl knowing perfectly well that he would not say no.

Hercule just thought to himself for a moment. 'Why on earth would she want to know that?'

"Y-yes, yes I do sweetie, why do you ask?"

"See the thing is that i have an assignment for history were i have to write about a historical event and obviously I want to write about your greatest achievement. I figured that adding the location would be a great intro and would make the story seem a lot cooler."

"Weellll, I don't know"

"Please dad! Just this one time!"

Hercule gave up. Knowing there was no way he could win this one, Videl definitely had some of his stubbornness in her. "Sure, why not? It's for a good reason anyway. Plus, if it's about me then I just know you'll get a perfect score on it." Videl just rolled her eyes as her father began to laugh with his trademark laugh, the one he used every time he was telling a lie. Once he was done he told Videl the location as he had perfectly memorized it ever since he had written his biography.

"Well I should go now I better get back to class."

"Oh you're right of course. Remember to say in school honey."

"Yes, daddy I will."

"Bye sweet pea"

"Bye dad". And with that she quickly took out her jet copter and put in the directions that her father had told her. Soon everything was ready and she took off as fast as she could and hoping that she wouldn't miss any of the action.

**At Mount Paozu**

Gohan began to slow down as he saw his little house come into view. He knew that his arrival would not exactly be something his mother would take lightly. He had no time for this though. The earth was in danger once again and he knew that his mother would understand that. He hoped.

Once the young half sayian touched down he sprinted towards his house and barged in, something that startled Chi Chi who was in the kitchen. She barely caught a glimpse of her son as he headed towards his room at speeds only capable of a sayian. "GOHAN SON WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE! YOU SHOULD BE AT SCHOOL PREPARING YOURSELF…" Gohan got a little anxious upon hearing his mother's rant, something about the need of being at school and college this, college that. He didn't exactly know how his mother would react to this horrible news. He quickly took off his school clothes and put on his gi. He walked outside, ready or not, he would have to face his mother.

The lovely Chi Chi was waiting for him with the infamous frying pans, yes, PANS, as in more than one.

"Sorry Mom, I know you think I should be at school but there's something more..."

"Young man, you know darn well that there's nothing more important than your studies! You can't expect me to believe you're going to give up on school and force our family to continue living on the streets!"

"But mom I swear this really is…"

"That's enough Gohan! You are going to back to school this instant and you are…"

"MOM CELL IS BACK." This came out a little stronger than he had intended but it was the only way to finish this and get to the fight. Gohan noticed that two huge power levels were already fighting. Most likely Vegeta and Cell.

Chi Chi's face had certainly changed from an im-going-to-kill-you into one of bewilderment with a hint of fear as well. "Gohan you, you can't be serious. But you killed him…. Seven years ago." She already knew that Gohan intended to go to the fight but she didn't want him too. All those years ago she had lost her dear husband to that savage, and she didn't want to lose her baby boy too.

"Yeah I know but somehow he's back and the only thing to do now is to stop him before he goes on a rampage."

"But Gohan I don't want to lose you too, please don't go. I don't know what I would do without you. And just imagine how much that would hurt your little brother."

Gohan smiled. "Don't worry mom. Things are different now, I've learned from my mistakes and I don't plan on leaving you or Goten. I promise I'll be back." He then approached her and held her tight as she softly cried into his chest. Chi Chi knew that he had to do this, there was no one else that could do it.

"Ok then but please be careful"

"I will mom". He said as he gently removed her from his arms and got set to fly off. He turned around to say one more thing. "Oh mom, could you be sure not to tell Goten where I went, I can sense him approaching but I don't want him to be there. Im only going to be distracted by his presence."

She smiled at him through teary eyes and nodded her head once. He let out a chuckle as he took off knowing he had to hurry because he had wasted too much time. As he flew, Gohan could sense all of the Z fighters heading towards the battle; Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. Then he focused on the ongoing battle between the Sayian Prince and the android and he could tell that they were evenly matched. 'This isn't right. This isn't Cell's full power, he was much stronger seven years ago, he might be toying with Vegeta.'

**At the battlefield**

"My, my Vegeta I must say you have definitely improved since we fought all those years ago. I can hardly say this is a waste of my time." Said the green monster with a cocky chuckle.

"Ahahahaha. You don't honestly believe that im fighting at full power do you? Oh no haha, this is a mere warm-up." Said the Sayian Prince with his usual arrogant tone. 'You just wait Cell. No one humiliates the Prince of all Sayians and gets away with it. THE SAYIAN PRINCE WILL NOT FALL AGAIN!'

With that, Vegeta charged Cell with a fury of punches and kicks that the android easily blocked or dodged. Much to Vegeta's anger, Cell was having fun with this little scrimmage so the full blooded sayian decided to shoot various energy blasts at him. Cell easily dodged those attacks as well. Vegeta then used his Galick Gun attack which the android planned on countering with one of his own energy blasts. The blast surprisingly overpowered Vegeta's strong attack and was about to hit the prince when he suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind Cell. Much to Cell's surprise, he turned around and saw a boot connect with his right cheek and the next thing he knew, he had hit a mountain.

The Sayian Prince smirked confidently as he landed in front of the rubble. "Hmm how absurd. Pull yourself together now, you're a disgrace." He sensed that there were many power levels approaching him and quickly identified them as the Z fighters. "Oh great what are they coming for. I mean it's not like they'll make a difference." He turned around and saw Piccolo and the other three warriors descending very close to where he was standing. "So you decided to show up huh, well you can leave, I won't be needing any sort of assistance today. Cell is nothing to me and his power pales in comparison to mine."

For a few moments there was an awkward silence until Piccolo spoke out. "Your power may have increased since last time Vegeta, but there's no guarantee that Cell isn't hiding back his true power. And if he is, you know very well that you'll be needing help. I advise you to wait for Gohan to get here, he should be here any minute."

"No, I do NOT need help and especially from him! He and Kakarot have already had there moment of glory, and now it is finally my turn. I will prove once and for all that I am the strongest warrior to have ever stepped onto a battlefield…"

Vegeta was cut short by Cell who finally emerged from the rubble. Cell saw that the others had arrived but noticed that Gohan was not there with them. 'Ha the boy must be scared, but who could blame him? After all with these new powers of mine no one stands a chance. If only Vegeta knew.'

"So I see that you all made it, how wonderful. But I was really looking forward to meeting Gohan, we have a score to settle."

"Don't get too cocky Cell once Gohan gets here you know you will lose." Said a very confident Tien

"Yeah, Gohan beat you once and he'll do it again." Said Yamcha

"Hmm we shall see." Said Cell

All of a sudden they all turned around as the man of the hour had arrived. "Alright! Gohan's here!" exclaimed Krillin as the half sayian landed not too far from them. Gohan just starred at Cell with a determined look it was time to finally settle the score between them.

"Im glad you could make it Gohan. I was getting the feeling that you weren't going to show up. Look at you, your all grown up." Said Cell in an amused tone

"Huh, yeah right, I'll never rest until you're gone for good."

"Stay out of this one! This is my battle!" Said a very annoyed Vegeta

Cell just let his hands fall to his side. It was time. Time to prove that he was the ultimate being.


	3. Chapter 3

My Universe will never be the same

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Chapter 3- The long awaited rematch

"No Vegeta there's no way im letting you do this by yourself. You have improved but wouldn't you agree that it's much safer if we face him together." Said Gohan more as a statement than a question

"Don't you dare. I am a Sayian Warrior! I will do this myself, you know sayian's fight alone and I am no different."

"It would seem that you two have some issues to resolve before we continue here. But please, do hurry, I would really like to continue this fight sometime today haha." Said Cell

"You, how dare you mock me!" Exclaimed Vegeta who instantly powered up and charged the beast. Gohan obliged with his request and moved backwards a bit so he wouldn't interfere with the fight. "Don't listen to Vegeta Gohan, do you remember the attack he attempted on Cell last time? It almost cost us the battle. It's better if we don't drag this fight on." Said Piccolo

"Yeah I know. Im just waiting for the right moment to get in, I don't want to upset Vegeta but I promise I won't wait too long either." Gohan and the others watched the fight that had now moved to the sky. Both fighters were exchanging punches and kicks that the other blocked with relative ease but that created powerful waves that shook the ground beneath them. The Z fighters watched the battle closely and they immediately noted that both fighters were evenly matched and neither seemed to be getting weaker. 'I really hope we can beat Cell this time without losing anyone.' 'If only Goku was here right now.' These were some of thoughts that crossed the warriors as they tentatively looked on.

Cell smirked as he decided that play time was over. "Why don't we kick things up a notch or two?" Vegeta was shocked as a strong punch met his stomach with spit flying out of his mouth. The android merely chuckled and that caused the prince unrivaled anger but before he could do anything else, Cell starting throwing a frenzy of punches towards his face that he was not able to protect himself from. Vegeta saw an opening in Cell's defense and threw himself at Cell with a powerful punch that the monster saw coming, he beat Vegeta to it by kneeing him in the stomach and then knocked him to the ground by hitting his back with his fists connected as one. At that moment Gohan decided to step forward, he powered up one level and prepared to charge Cell but before he could make his move, Vegeta got up and attacked Cell again. He was able to surprise the android with a lightning attack that saw the prince land a strong kick in the stomach.

Now it was the Prince's turn to throw a frenzy of moves that the monster was unable to counter. However, soon enough the giant green insect managed to escape the fury of the full blooded sayian. He quickly glanced toward the other fighters on the ground and saw that Gohan was flying towards them. He would wait so that he could fight both of these 'pathetic weaklings' at the same time. The half -blooded sayian just decided to attack Cell head on but was stopped by Vegeta's hand.

"Just what do you think you're doing boy!"

"I'm here to help we can beat him if we work together "

"Hah, you're just like your clown of a father. I'm not even fighting at full power yet." He turned towards Cell and pointed his finger before speaking to him. "What do you say Cell?"

"Hahaha you'll be needing all the help you can get"

This angered Vegeta enough to attack him again. Once again he was too blinded by anger to notice that the monster was easily dodging all his combos. Cell disappeared from the prince's sight and appeared closer to Gohan, it seemed he wanted to initiate the rematch, the long awaited rematch. Gohan let out a small, low grunt as he starting throwing punches senselessly, hoping to land one.

Piccolo began to get worried about his former student and decided to tell him what he was doing wrong. "Gohan, calm down and focus! You'll never land a punch like that." "He's right you know." Said the ever-so smirking Cell he was blocking all the attacks. Gohan decided to rest from his pointless efforts and plan another strategy that would actually get him somewhere. He was breathing hard as he noticed Vegeta, who was expectantly watching Gohan's moves, approach them. And he did not look happy.

"Just as I thought. You've gone soft in these peaceful times. I can assure you that I won't be needing your help."

Just then, and to the surprise of everyone, Gohan launched forward again and as he approached Cell, he flew upwards, gathered energy for a blast, and shot it towards him. Cell confidently smacked the blast away and noticed that Gohan tried to trick him by coming from behind but he rapidly turned around and knocked the sayian towards a nearby mountain with the same strategy he used against Vegeta just a few minutes before. All the Z fighters flew towards the recently destroyed mountain to help the young fighter while Vegeta and Cell went at it again.

Piccolo and the others sensed that Gohan was alright and so they began to talk about how Cell had managed to get back to Earth. "I don't get it. How can Cell possibly be back, there's no way. I mean we know for sure that he wasn't wished back so what other way is there?" Said Krillin, Tien and Yamcha joined in on the conversation as Piccolo immediately noticed another energy signal coming towards the battlefield. He looked up and saw a jet copter arriving. 'Oh no, don't tell me that buffoon is coming. Ughhh darn it, he's only going to get in the way.' He turned completely towards the flying vehicle and noticed that the signal was the same as it had been all those years ago. 'Ahhh he hasn't even improved.' Right then Gohan emerged from the pile of rocks he had been under.

He looked up and saw the battle had continued and he also spotted her jet copter that was beginning to descend close to where he was. 'Oh great, not Videl, How on earth did she find us? No one else can sense energy signals so I know for sure that she didn't sense Cell, and isn't she supposed to be fighting crime back in the city?'

Just then Gohan realized that she had left before him and that he had acted very strange before leaving the classroom. 'Maybe she saw that as a good chance to follow me. I mean, I never really leave class unless she's fighting. I guess she decided to follow me.' He sighed. 'She couldn't have picked a worse day to follow me'. He shook his head, attempting to concentrate, this was no time to think about this. He could sense that Vegeta was getting weaker so he ran to the others just as Videl landed.

"Hey guys, listen that girl that just landed there is one of my classmates. I have no idea how she got here or how she knew that something's going on but could you make sure she doesn't get involved in the fight."

The others turned to Gohan as Videl began running towards them.

"Why would she want to get involved in a fight with Cell?" Asked Yamcha

"Yeah is she crazy or something?" Asked an also confused Tien

"I'll explain later." Said Gohan as he took off towards the fight that had now taken a short rest. He could hear Videl call out his name but he didn't turn around. They could talk later. Hopefully

Videl saw him take off again and she also noticed something that she had been wondering about. 'Ah ha, so he is the Gold Fighter, I knew it! Man, this is so crazy who would have ever thought that Gohan could be so awesome. I just knew there was more to him than just his nerdy look'. She saw the group of fighters not too far from her and immediately she noted that they looked very familiar, she couldn't exactly tell where she had seen them but it was certain that they seemed familiar.

"Hey, why is Gohan fighting Cell? Is he actually that strong?" Asked Videl hoping at least one of them would answer her, they looked pretty serious

Piccolo decided to answer her given that the fight was still resting and that Vegeta was most likely yelling at Gohan about him slacking off, you know, the usual. "Yes he is... in fact…" Piccolo hesitated before continuing with his answer. He had been able to rightfully assume that the girl was the daughter of Hercule through two ways. First, her energy was similar to that of her father's. Secondly, he also assumed that she was his offspring because of the name written on the vehicle. He didn't know if he should tell her about Gohan.

"… He was the one who defeated Cell seven years ago."

Videl gasped in shock. She would have never believed it, but it made sense. Then, she remembered something. "Wait a second, where you guys there… seven years ago?"

"Yes we were." Answered Piccolo in a simple manner

"Wow so Gohan was the delivery boy after all… that is… incredible." Said Videl who was still having a hard time believing that Gohan had been the savior of the planet all those years ago, and he was just a boy.

Krillin and Yamcha, who throughout the years had heard the media label Gohan as the "Golden Boy", chuckled a little at the fact that they had given him such a bad nickname. Videl glared at them and responded, "What's so funny huh?" "We just find it funny how the media labeled Gohan and especially after that…" Krillin was abruptly stopped by Piccolo who shook his head once. "After what?" Asked Videl who was becoming irritated with all of the secrets.

Videl was about to question the short fighter again when suddenly she heard a loud yell coming from the sky. She saw that the guy that was next to Gohan had a yellow light around him and saw that he was yelling. The ground started to shake and the sky turned dark for a moment. What the heck was going on?

"So the guy next to Gohan is a gold fighter too? Where do they learn how to do those things? She asked somewhat hopeful that she could learn how to do those things. Well, maybe she still felt that they were tricks and that her father would be angry with her for doing "magic tricks".

"Well you see…"

"That is for Gohan to tell you." Said Piccolo as he interrupted Yamcha. "The only thing we can tell you is that Gohan defeated Cell last time. I'm not sure if he wants you to know everything. It wouldn't be fair if we just told you everything that he's been trying to keep as a secret so we will leave him to tell you about himself when and if he chooses to do so."

The Z fighters just starred at Piccolo, momentarily forgetting about the powering up prince, what the heck was wrong with him today. Videl didn't know what to say. 'Wow he has that many secrets'. An awkward silence followed so they all returned their gaze towards the sky, waiting for the fight to resume.

Vegeta was powering up to his maximum. Cell waited in anticipation as Gohan was impressed with his progress. He was almost ready to make the jump to the next level, and with the rigorous training that the Sayian Prince put himself through, there was no doubt he would reach it soon. There was still one question that bothered Gohan. Would their powers be enough? Well it was time to find out, Gohan prepared himself to ascend to the next level.

'Alright, this is it. Here we go.'


	4. Chapter 4

My Universe will never be the same

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Chapter 4: The ultimate attack

It was simply amazing. The power level of these three fighters was tremendously high and there was good news and bad news in regards to the battle that was about to begin. The bad news was that Cell had increased substantially and his power wasn't too far away from the amount Gohan had shown the last time. However, Gohan wasn't as strong as he was during that fateful battle, but he hadn't completely slacked off. Now that he was much calmer and focused, everyone present could sense Gohan's true power come back, or at least most of it, because Gohan had kept training after the cell games, just not as much as he should have. His transformation to the second level was still amazing and everyone there, even Cell, was reminded of how amazing Gohan had been all those years ago. Even though Videl had not been there, she too was equally surprised at the amount of power that the half sayian was displaying.

'Wow I would've never imagined just how strong Gohan is. It's incredible.' Thought Videl

She knew for sure now that this wasn't a dream. It was true, Gohan was the one who defeated Cell.' I've got to find out where he got all of his strength. Maybe he'll be willing to train with me.' Videl scowled at herself for that thought. Yes he was the one who had saved the planet. Yes he was much stronger than her father had ever claimed he had been. But she didn't like the idea about going to someone else other than her father for training, especially, a boy like Gohan. And with everything he had displayed, she wasn't too sure if she would stand much of a chance during a spar. She watched as the warriors returned to the ground after finally finishing their power ups. Videl had been equally impressed with all the power ups that she had seen as they had almost blown her away, would it not have been for Krillin, and Piccolo, and Yamcha. She knew that although this was an important battle, she had the privilege to be there as a witness.

"There about to start". Said Piccolo interrupting the silence that had begun a few minutes ago

"Man, Vegeta and Gohan are incredible. I don't know about you guys but I definitely think they can pull this one off." Said Yamcha

"They better," said Tien. "If they can't win then no one has a chance to beat Cell"

The group returned their gaze at the fighters who began fighting again. Gohan charged Cell as the two resumed their rematch. Cell was having trouble blocking his attacks until he countered successfully with a punch on the young warrior's face, however, Gohan recovered quickly and returned the favor with a blow reminiscent of the one he had inflicted during their last battle. Then he took control of the fight as he pounded the monster around. It felt good, each punch and kick that Gohan delivered, relieved all that anger that he had accumulated from the last encounter. The half sayian finished the attack by swinging the android by his foot towards a nearby mountain and the impact reduced it to rubble. The Group of fighters on the sideline cheered for the demi sayian while Vegeta rewarded him with a smirk.

"Not bad. He has been training somewhat but he'd better give me a chance to prove my Sayian abilities against Cell or I'll take out my anger on him." Said the prince out loud but was not loud enough to were the others or Gohan could hear.

Then the green monster emerged from the pile of rocks that had fallen on top of him and flew over to Gohan who was already in a fighting stance. He mumbled a few words and growled, like he always did before calming down, he obviously didn't like how Gohan was overpowering him. Or was he?

"Hahaha not bad boy, not bad. You've surprised me, I really didn't think you'd had it in you to remain at this level after so much time ha ha ha." This only angered the half sayian as he went after Cell again but this time the monster had other plans. As Gohan approached him, he raised two fingers and shot a yellow energy ring that Gohan was unable to dodge. The ring attached itself to Gohan's neck and it stopped him in his tracks. The blast was so fast that he had barely any time to react and while he was trying to pull the strong hold from his neck, the android appeared in front of the hero and picked him up by his shirt. Cell then threw him at another mountain and he crashed into it. He had barely opened his eyes when he saw that four more rings were heading towards him.

They locked onto both of his arms and legs, trapping him completely. Cell appeared in front of him and began taunting the young warrior.

"hm hm hm, not winning as easily as you thought right?" As soon as Gohan made the effort to free himself, Cell began with his assault with powerful blows whose waves of energy made the onlookers cringe. Satisfied with the damage that he had done, Cell pushed Gohan further into the mountain with a small, round energy blast.

Videl reacted the moment she saw Gohan disappear into the mountain.

"Gohan!" She lunged forward into a desperate run but was held back by Krillin. "No don't go. Stay here, please, it's too dangerous to try to help him. He'll be ok," said the bald monk hoping she wasn't actually foolish to step in front of the unforgiving terror.

Videl didn't say anything. She had a look of desperation on her face and she realized that, so she tried to calm down hoping that the guy was right. She also figured that she looked ridiculous worrying over Gohan. 'You'd better be alright Gohan.'

The monster had turned his attention toward the charismatic Vegeta who smirked in return, unmoved by the moves that he had just witnessed. The prince made the first move again, attempting to make an improvement upon their little match that had occurred not so long ago.

While the two fighters continued with their little scrimmage, Gohan managed to pull off all the rocks that have covered him after the vicious attack. At that point he wasn't bleeding yet but he had various bruises and had lost the right side of his gi. He saw that the fight was going on between the other two participants, he noticed that they were fighting at a relatively high level and wondered if his inconsistency in training had done him some damage.

This time, Cell didn't beat around the bush, he was actually trying, something that pleased the arrogant sayian. But before Vegeta could achieve anything significantly in the battle, the android elbowed him hard in the face and proceeded to add more pain by elbowing him again in the neck, which sent him face down into the ground. Before he had the chance to get up, Cell grabbed both of his feet and threw him into the air, then he appeared ahead of the prince already knowing in what direction he was heading, and elbowed him yet again on his back which caused him to yell out in pain.

As soon as Gohan saw this he took off, eager to keep the fight going in hopes of getting Cell tired. If one thing was certain about this half sayian is that his speed had not decreased like his other abilities and because of this, he successfully struck his opponent across his right cheek followed by a stronger blow to his left cheek. Before he could land another devastating attack, Cell recovered and in time to dodge Gohan's hand and kick him in his shoulder. This also made Gohan cry out in pain as he was struck on his face by his enemy which sent him hurdling towards the ground. He was able to slow down and landed calmly next to his Sayian counterpart who was now getting up.

Although Gohan was pretty fast, Cell seemed to have an advantage in this aspect and it was showing. The villain knew this too and it was portrayed by an all too familiar smirk on his face as he looked down at his competition. He decided to descend to the ground as well and noticed that both warriors were getting up; soon it would be time to show them his new tricks.

"Vegeta… we have to fight him together. I know we can beat him if we work together!"

"Aghhh, I do not need help from you or from anyone else."

"Vegeta…"

"NO!" The prince quickly turned his attention towards Cell before Gohan said anything else. "Now tell me, how is it that you came back and where did you get so strong."

"I thought you would never ask. To be honest, I had grown tired of being around all those incompetent fighters that were never able to defeat you utterly weakling Sayians. After sharing some techniques with some of them like Frieza and his father as well as some other fighters, I decided to improve some of my abilities such as speed, of course that was difficult considering I am the perfect being."

He paused for a moment as he heard low grunts from the sayian fighters. He also directed his attention towards Piccolo, who he knew could very well hear his story.

"After I was convinced that there was no possible way that either of you could prove to be a challenge to me, I simply went up to those foolish guards to warn them that if they didn't tell me a way to get out of that ridiculously boring place, that I would have to torture them for the rest of eternity. The others, of course, did help me convince those weaklings. They created a tear in the sky that would allow me to escape and appear just outside of King Yemma's place where I knew I could use instant transmission to get to Earth." For his amusement he redirected his gaze back to Piccolo who gave a surprised gasp

"That monster!" Exclaimed the namekian, who caught the attention of the other warriors.

"What, what did he say?" asked Tien.

"Yeah, tell us." Said Krillin

"Quiet! I'm trying to hear".

'There's no way he can hear what Cell is saying!' This day had just been so full of surprises for the poor Videl who still couldn't believe that the school's biggest nerd was actually fighting one of the most, if the most, feared villain the world had ever seen.

"Once the whole had been created…" said Cell proceeding with his story, "I quickly blasted myself off the ground so that I could go through the hole that was closing and to assure that the others wouldn't follow me here. Then… well you already know what happens after that."

Gohan and Vegeta let out grunts again as they prepared to engage in combat. However, the full-blooded Sayian was curious about the android's story.

"Ha ha ha. Interesting story there, why don't you show us some of those new abilities of yours?"

"Gladly."

Almost immediately Cell got in a powering up stance and a black, smoke type of swirling aurora surrounded him. The entire area began getting darker as the sky darkened as well. Even the other Z fighters were covered in complete darkness by this strange move. It seemed as though the evil monster had brought on darkness over the whole Earth. In reality, there was an extremely massive, thick smoke type of ball that had covered the participants and the observers.

Both Sayians responded by raising their yellow auroras to create some type of light. The Z fighters were glad that they could see that their best warriors were fine, but they got worried when they didn't see Cell, they knew he was up to something.

Gohan and Vegeta searched frantically but couldn't find him. Suddenly Vegeta spotted a halo to his left side and threw an energy blast but the halo disappeared. Gohan also saw it and yelled, "There!", but he had similar results.

"What are they shooting at?" asked Yamcha

"Their shooting at Cell, his halo seems to appear only when he does this move." Responded Piccolo

"Why can't they see him?" asked Videl speaking for the first time since she got there.

"I'm not sure. But it seems Cell has an advantage with this move." Piccolo received confused questions from the others but interrupted them

"It seems to increase his speed even more and on top of that just look at them, their attacks are delayed. They seem to catch his movements too late."

Both Sayians crouched down slightly in exhaustion just as Cell appeared out of nowhere in front of Gohan and punched him, and just as quickly he had faded back. Vegeta turned around seeing as Gohan had been hit but Cell came up behind him and threw a vicious knee at his back. Gero's creation kept doing that and proved that he indeed had the upper hand.

On one attack Vegeta fell down on his knees and his aurora disappeared, causing the area to get darker.

"Hey, Gohan!" he yelled

The demi sayian looked at him wondering why he had called him.

"Yeah?"

"It's time!"

"Time, time for what?"

"Do the Kamehameha!"

"The Kamehameha?"

Oh yes. The Kamehameha. It was time for the ultimate attack.


	5. Chapter 5

My Universe will never be the same

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Chapter 5: Is it really over?

"Yes the Kamehameha you idiot, do it now. We don't have much time left!" Said Vegeta before receiving another blow in the face that caused him to land face up on the ground

'He's right. Cell has the advantage right now, there's no time to waste.' So he stepped back and cupped his hands in a familiar way as he began to gather the energy needed to pull off the amazing attack. As he was doing so, he too received a blow that forced him out of his concentration. So far it had been hopeless, neither Gohan nor Vegeta had been able to land a single blow since he began to use these new powers.

Cell appeared in front of Gohan and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground a little bit.

"Now now Gohan, you wouldn't really try that attack again would you? I mean, you can't even follow my movements. What makes you think it would do you any good?"

Vegeta had managed to get up and went at the android, hoping to catch him off guard. But today just wasn't his day; Cell was too fast for him as he dodged the attempted punch to the face and kneed him in the stomach. Next, Cell picked up the Sayian Prince just like he had done so with Gohan, and now he held both warriors in the air. This wasn't good.

The groups of spectators were beginning to worry. With Cell's new speed and ability, the two fighters weren't able to put up much of a fight. Being new to this type of fighting, Videl was the one who was most worried. Although she didn't know Gohan very well, she didn't want to see him get hurt and right now, she desperately wanted to help him.

Krillin's voice zapped her from her thoughts. "Oh no, guys, we have to help them."

"But how, Cell is too powerful now, we would only get in the way." Responded Tien.

Nothing else was said as they continued to witness the battle, hoping for the best.

Gohan had recovered from the pain and was able to grab the hand that Cell was using to hold him up, he successfully freed himself from Cell's grip and went for a punch at his gut. Cell was not ready for this and he felt the strong punch connect with his stomach, it was the first punch they had been able to land on the monster in a while.

At a lightning pace, Vegeta powered up to his Super Sayian state and also managed to land a kick on the left side of Cell's head.

Both fighters were now free and had some sort of idea on how to detect Cell's movements on time. The key was to not loose themselves in desperation.

There was a thick sort of tension in the air as everyone waited for what would occur next.

Vegeta again attempted to encourage Gohan to unleash his attack.

"Hey, we don't have all day you know. Hurry up with your attack. I'll distract him while you power up, now come on we don't have much time left before he attacks again."

Without any further instructions, Vegeta took off, hoping to buy some time for the young sayian but also to actually succeed in landing an attack. The Sayian Prince smirked, for he knew that Gohan wouldn't be the only one using a deadly attack on Cell.

Meanwhile, Gohan began to power up again as he prepared to end the fight once and for all. Fortunately, the android didn't pay Gohan much attention as he focused on the oncoming Vegeta who was just as mad as ever. Before Cell could use his new technique that supplied him with a lot of speed, Vegeta successfully kicked him in his gut, hard.

The full blooded Sayian continued his fury of attacks on Cell for a while, and at the same time, Cell began to get weaker. He began to show some signs of fatigue, apparently this new ability of his to move fast in self-created darkness took a lot of energy out of him. For the first time in the entire battle, the bruises and blood on Cell's face began to appear as the darkness surrounding the entire area began to fade away.

As for Vegeta, well, he was really enjoying his time; he managed to bury Cell under rock time and time again. He smirked as he caught the expression of the enraged monster who no longer looked like the one in control of the battle.

At this moment, the other fighters were barely beginning to realize what Gohan was doing and they were very excited at the possibility of the fight ending early, much earlier than they had expected.

"Oh wow!" Exclaimed Krillin. "He's really gonna do it. His power level is enormous!"

The others except Videl because she really had no idea what was going on, began to chatter excitedly as they looked over to where Gohan was and saw that what Krillin had said was true.

Piccolo was very proud of his former pupil. 'Go on kid, I know you can do it.' This was one of the few times that a smile was actually visible on Piccolo's face and, quite frankly, it represented the feeling of everyone there.

On the battlefield, Gohan was done. He had powered up as much as he could and was ready to aim and fire. Given that he had not trained as intense as he did before the Cell games, it had taken Gohan longer than usual to gather the right amount of energy.

Vegeta noticed the amount of energy radiating from the young sayian and he smirked. "HA, not bad; he just might pull it off." Then, he too powered up as much as he could, preparing to launch any attack at Cell if his blast was stronger than Gohan's.

At that moment Cell finally realized that Gohan was about to fire the Kamehameha. He stood up and, completely forgetting about Vegeta, quickly powered up as well as he began to gather energy for his own Kamehameha.

Gohan decided to proceed with his attack knowing that it would be better if he caught Cell off guard. Cell noticed that his chances did not look very good and then, to make matters worse, he spotted Vegeta in the air in his powered up state and knew that even if his Kamehameha was stronger, the Sayian Prince would cause a distraction like last time.

With this in mind the android used his multi-form to make an identical copy of himself to keep Vegeta distracted. Since Cell needed most of his power to be focused into his attack, the clone was going to be very weak and he wasn't even sure that it would be much of a challenge for Vegeta; nevertheless, it would keep him occupied for a little while.

The moment that the others saw Cell's clone, they knew that it was their turn to step onto the field and try to distract Cell.

Piccolo turned to the others and said, "Guys we have to go over there and be ready in case Gohan needs our help again. Yamcha, you stay here with the girl, the rest of you come with me."

Yamcha gulped and slowly nodded. He didn't know if he would make a difference if he went, Cell was very powerful and he only remembered how he easily been defeated the last time. Perhaps it was better to stay behind with the girl. He glanced over at her but didn't say anything, in pretty much any other situation, he would have tried to talk to her with his 'charm' but now was certainly not the time for such things.

The others nodded to themselves and took off just as Videl was about to protest for being left behind. Then again from what she had seen, she questioned as to whether she really would have made a difference.

Meanwhile, the clone of Cell charged Vegeta but really, it only proved to be a distraction for it was throwing punches that were not much of a challenge for Vegeta.

Elsewhere Gohan decided to fire now because he was giving Cell too much time to gather his energy. "Right, here it goes."

"Ka…. Me… Ha..." His memory went back seven years ago and he hoped this time would be no different

"Me… HA!"

Suddenly, everyone there stopped to look at Gohan.

An intense, furious blue light emerged from Gohan's hands as it hurdled toward the android. The blast was enormous and it was easily going to gobble him up.

Realizing he was out of time, Cell also fired his Kamehameha in an attempt to stall the large energy blast.

The two blasts collided and the battlefield was immediately lighted with two massive amounts of energy blasts in the form of balls.

There was no doubt that the larger one was the energy coming from Gohan. This time, he wasn't at a disadvantage like he was the last time and that was very clear.

"Trust me boy, you're not going to win this time!"

Cell pushed more and his Kamehameha grew stronger but Gohan's was still in control.

The fight that had been going on between Vegeta and the clone of Cell had briefly come to a halt, but the Prince saw this as a good opportunity to attack the clone given that it was distracted like everyone else.

"You should pay attention to me you good for nothing"

And with that Vegeta ruffed him up a bit; landing a few kicks and punches and then dropped him to the ground with an energy blast. The clone was weak and immediately returned to its owner.

Strangely, with the clone back in his body, Cell regained some energy and took advantage of it too pour more into his attack.

This awoke everyone up as the two blasts began to look more evenly matched. This caused the Z warriors to begin powering up as they prepared to fire their own energy blasts.

Videl had been watching the whole scene with awe and she made a mental note to herself that she would ask, no wait, demand Gohan to teach her all of the techniques that she has seen. Of course in order for that to happen, he would have to beat Cell.

Then she smiled and spoke softly to herself, "He won't lose". It surprised her as to how confident she sounded but after seeing him fight this way, she knew he would come through in the end.

Gohan let out an anguish cry and poured more energy into his wave and the struggle began to swade in his direction.

Suddenly Vegeta remembered how he had told himself that he would launch a devastating attack on Cell and he figured this was a good time as ever. He turned towards Piccolo and the others and shouted

"Hey, I'm going to help Gohan and I want all of you to distract Cell in the meantime". He didn't wait for approval; instead he glided back in the air and began to gather energy for his Final Flash attack.

Tien was the first one who understood what Vegeta's plan was and before anyone could question what the Sayian had just said he flew down towards Cell as he shot a random energy blast. The others quickly followed suit and they had relatively good timing because they hit Cell at the moment in which he was going to pour more energy.

Cell was not …pleased with the way they were teaming up against him, again.

"Idiots!" He roared, "You're all a bunch of cowards. Let the boy defend himself for once without jumping to his side."

The Z fighters did not listen. Instead, they began to fire successive blasts and they saw the results immediately as Gohan's blast began to take charge again.

Gohan noticed this and put even more effort. This was it. If they were going to have a chance at winning, it was now.

Cell released energy from his body that struck the Z warriors and made them fall towards the ground. However, Gohan's blast still became stronger as he pushed out a lot more energy the moment he saw the others get hurt. He was not going to let them get hurt again.

To his relief, he saw the others get up and begin their assault again and just as Cell was about to release energy again, an enormous power level caught his attention. Up in the sky, Vegeta had gathered a lot of energy and he was pointing towards the green monster.

"Out of the way fools im going to blast this pathetic good for nothing back to where he came from."

Vegeta's voice caught their attention and Krillin quickly reacted to what he said. "Guys we better move or else we'll get hit by that blast."

As soon as they did Cell noticed that they stopped and looked towards Vegeta right away

"Vegeta don't even think about it!" roared the android as he saw the Sayian Prince getting ready to shoot at him.

But in all honesty, Vegeta would never give up this opportunity; he had waited for it a long time.

Then Vegeta finally released the all the energy with a loud roar, "FINAL FLASH!"

The blast directed itself towards Cell who was losing even more ground against Gohan's Kamehameha. Everything seemed to freeze just moments before the blast made contact with Cell. The blast itself was much more powerful than it had been the last time and it looked as if that alone would be enough to defeat the monster.

The blast made contact with Cell and with a loud yell; he completely broke off his energy blast as the attack engulfed his whole body. Noticing what was going on, Gohan put every single last bit of energy he had into his blast and the wave charged towards Cell. The wave made contact with Cell and now, the ever-so perfect fighter was in a large ball of energy that had been created by both warriors. Cell screamed in agony as the pain from the attacks was too much and soon enough all of his cells were disintegrated. The final explosion caused a blinding light that lasted about a minute but that didn't matter; it was over.

The darkness that had fallen upon the battlefield had cleared and now the spot where Cell had once stood was clearly visible. The only thing that remained was the massive hole which would be remembered as the symbol of the evil android's downfall. He would never return. Given that he had already died it simply meant that Cell had been erased from this dimension.

Gohan, now in his normal form, collapsed; completely drained of all his energy but this time he had been able to get the job done, with a little help of course, without losing anyone. Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, also in his base form, with the satisfaction that the battle was over. He wasn't entirely disappointed with Gohan's power but it wouldn't have done him any harm had he continued with his training. Who knows how strong he would have been.

"Oh wow they actually did it!" exclaimed an overjoyed Krillin

And that seemed to awake everyone from staring in awe. Everyone began to cheer, as a certain girl was extremely proud of her classmate and what he had accomplished. However, she wasn't exactly showing this emotion and only let a small smile form on her expression. Now came the part she was waiting for; Gohan's explanation. An explanation as to how the perfect test score boy had been able to defeat the greatest threat that the world had ever known; twice.

The guy known as Yamcha interrupted her thoughts as he offered to take her to where the warriors were as they gathered around Gohan.

And boy oh boy, did she have questions for the young demi sayian when he woke up.

But for now, the threat that had appeared only hours earlier was gone. And peace had returned to a world who, besides the Z warriors, their family members, and Videl, had been completely unaware of the danger they were in had in not been for the intervention of Earth's Special Forces.

But it was all over now.

**Elsewhere**

One of the four kais had been closely monitoring the situation on Earth, he had decided against informing a full blooded sayian about the events that were occurring. It's not like there was anything he could do about it.

He approached him and called out to him, interrupting his training session.

"Hey, Goku."

"Yeah, what's up king kai?"

"I just thought I should let you know, the Earth was in danger again because somehow, Cell managed to get back."

"WHAT, no not Cell, King Kai let me talk to Gohan and the others to let them know…"

"Hang on a second Goku let me finish."

"Oh right, sorry about that King Kai."

"Yes well, Gohan and the others found out by themselves and went to go fight him."

"And how did it go?"

King Kai took a short pause, then gave a slight grin as he replied, "Your son and Vegeta managed to beat him by joining forces, they make a pretty good team if you ask me." Then he let out one of those annoying little laughs.

"Oh wow that's great! Man, after all these years my son is still the strongest warrior around."

'Gohan, im so proud of you son.'

Goku's expression lit up as he showed his proud eyes. He only wished he had been there, not just today, but those seven years in which he decided to leave behind his family. And this was one of those times that he really wish he hadn't.

'Hmmm, Im positive that Goku is regretting his decision about staying here for all these years,' thought King Kai.

'Maybe I can do something about that.'

**A/N: Hey guys, really sorry about taking so long to update. I usually update within a week. I kinda lost motivation to write this chapter in particular, which is so weird cause it was the ending of a battle, but nevertheless that's finally over. Anyways, what did you guys think about the opening so far? Too long, too short? Did I extend the battle to long? Please let me know.**

**Also on a side note, please review every once in a while. I want to know what you guys think about the story. I really don't care how repetitive or short the review is, I just want to know if you guys like the story so far or if you have any questions or suggestions about something. Or if you're actually reading it. Anything really**

**But thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed so far and again im sorry I took so long to update, hope it doesn't take me so long for the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

My Universe will never be the same

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Chapter 6: Aftermath of the fight

br

Everyone gathered around the young hero that lay on the floor. He looked peaceful, as if he was having some kind of nice dream. Who could blame him? He had helped save the world again from Cell and that was by no means an easy feat. He deserved the type of peace that he seemed to be enjoying. And if it indeed was a good dream, well that just made everything better.

For Gohan had experienced occasional nightmares about the Cell games. These nightmares made Gohan a bit more miserable for sometimes the situation in the dream was much more different than the one that occurred in real life. In some of those, Goku had survived the fight and no one had died during that dreadful day. Everyone would return home safely and enjoy a new reign of peace.

Those dreams were especially painful because when Gohan woke up from them, he remembered what his life was really like. Although his family and friends, and even his father, had convinced him to believe that it truly wasn't his fault for what happened to Goku, he couldn't help those occasional feelings of guilt as he wondered what his life would be like if things had gone differently that day.

Of course not all the dreams were like that; some were worse in the sense that Vegeta's distraction didn't work out so well and Cell had been able to overpower Gohan's Kamehameha. That dream ended when the blast hit. In reality, any dream referring back to that day was terrible.

But at last Gohan could now feel better than he had in the last seven years. For now, not only was Cell gone forever, without a chance of returning, but also no one had gotten seriously hurt. At last the living nightmare was over.

The Z fighters stood over the young warrior with expressions of pride in their friend. Well, all of them tried to look happy, Vegeta; he tried his best.

Even Videl was smiling at this young man who she hardly knew personally. She had been suspicious of him because she was sure that he was hiding secrets. And throughout the weeks that he had attended school her suspicion had only heightened. She would cut him some slack. Why not? Even if he did have secrets, she was pretty sure they weren't all that bad considering he had just saved the world.

In some part of her mind she had the intention of getting to know him better. Maybe his go-happy mood and kindness weren't just cover-ups. Maybe he really was a nice guy, if so he was definitely different, in a good way, from all the other guys she had met. Hopefully she would figure out the kind of person he was.

Just then she realized that unless he got some medical assistance, she wouldn't have that chance.

"Hey shouldn't we get Gohan some help he looks really bruised up." She asked cautiously

"Yeah I guess we should", replied Yamcha

"Hmm you seem kind of worried for Gohan, what's going on between you two?" Asked the teasing Krillin

Videl just slightly blushed at his comment, mainly because her father was always going on about how she was only able to date a guy that was stronger than him and apparently that person did exist. And his name was Gohan.

Then a slight glare returned to her face. "Nothing, we barely know each other."

"Uhuh I see," said Krillin not really believing her. "Did you guys meet at school or something?"

"Yeah we did."

"Why exactly did you come here, I mean you just followed him here from school?"

"Well yeah he's always making up excuses about leaving to go to the bathroom and stuff so I decided to follow him this time."

"Really? That doesn't sound like something Gohan would do."

"He does it because he goes out to help me fight criminals"

Then everyone turned their attention to the young crime fighter and exclaimed altogether

"Fight criminals?"

She proceeded to explain to them that she was the daughter of Hercule which took them a while to get over. Along the way she apologized for her father's bashing against them in public and the fact that he had taken credit for their work, mostly Gohan's, and that she did not consider them to be frauds now that she had seen the battle.

Videl was glad that they all took it well, except Vegeta who through the middle of her explanation, just scoffed at what she was saying and took off. Well he seemed pretty mean.

Next she continued explaining about her job as a crime fighter and how she had been receiving unwanted help from the Great Sayiaman who she explained, happened to be Gohan.

The Z fighters got a good laugh at this as they tried to picture Gohan in a super hero suit and they were amazed at how much he had change over the last seven years. The Gohan they knew would never go around in a costume fighting criminals and making poses like that. He was too shy for that.

"Hahahaha man that's priceless," said Krillin, "and how did you figure out that was him?"

"Well I always suspected that he was Sayiaman because a friend of mine always tells me that he makes up excuses to go to the bathroom every time I leave, so this time I decided to follow him. I didn't have a call to go out so I figured it was kind of weird that he made up that excuse."

"Of course, you would expect Gohan to be that careless."

Gohan grunted a little which signaled that he was conscious but he was still whipped up a little so Piccolo decided that it was time to go. "I'd hate to interrupt this conversation but I think its best that we get to the lookout now so that we can heal him." Said Piccolo pointing over at the hero

"Yeah I guess your right Piccolo, let's go." Said Yamcha

"Right, do you need us to help you with him Piccolo?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Well im sure Gohan doesn't need all of to be there." Said Tien, "I should get going, tell him I said thank you for saving the day."

"Yeah you got it," Said Yamcha approaching his long term friend, he reached out with his hand for a handshake and said," take care of yourself bro."

After saying goodbye to Tien, the warriors were ready to head back to the lookout but they had almost forgotten about the girl that was still there.

"Hey maybe you should head back to school Videl, we're taking Gohan to get better and im sure he'll need some rest before he's ready to tell you everything." Said Krillin

"Yeah I guess you're right." Replied the brunette, she kinda felt bad about leaving Gohan behind but she was certain that he was in good hands, besides, she needed to rest and sort out everything that had happened.

She took out her jet copter and said her goodbyes to the gang before taking off while the z fighters did the same.

**At the son household**

"Oh, I sure hope Gohan's alright out there. I don't know what I would do if something happened to my baby boy." Said Chi Chi worriedly as she thought about her son who had been gone for about two hours now. It would be the worst thing ever if she lost her first son just like her husband, the pain would be too much.

But she reprimanded herself for having such thoughts. 'What am I thinking, if there's anyone who can defeat that monster it's my Gohan!'

'But I really hope you come back soon.' She added sadly

She had told Goten that Gohan was out running some errands, since he had asked about him. She knew her son could sense energy levels and so she had to make up some excuse as to where he was. There was no way she would allow him to tag along too. It was far too dangerous

Yet things had gotten worse when the young Goten felt his brother's power level rise. But she had refused to let him go, she argued that he was still new to the whole energy-sensing thing and it was probably no big deal. Luckily he had believed her and had spent the last few hours sitting outside by the tree waiting for him to come home.

Chi Chi smiled sadly as she looked at Goten and said, "Gohan please come back soon. Do it for your little brother."

**The Lookout**

Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha arrived at Kami's lookout with the demi sayian and had Dende heal him immediately. He woke up from his short slumber and they explained to him what happened after he passed out.

He wasn't too happy about the fact that they found his costume to be funny, it was a serious thing, and it was cool!

'Well at least I was able to get away from Videl; I have time to think about how to tell her everything, though im not sure if I will tell her _everything_ all at once.'

"So Gohan, tell us about how it's going with Videl?"

Ahh not this again

"Yamcha I told you already there's nothing going on between us we barely even know each other."

"When's the first date?" Asked the persistent Krillin

"There are no plans for a date; I don't even think she likes me as a friend! She's just been really bent on discovering my secrets from the first day."

"Oh I don't know about that, she seemed kind of worried about you."

He didn't really know what to say about that. He couldn't even imagine Videl with a worried look on her face let alone if it was something about him. The only reason he could think of as to why she had seemed worried was because he was in a battle that would decide the fate of the planet. Yet he was use to that kind of pressure. 'Well she is new to this type of situation; I really hope she doesn't get used to it though. I would prefer it if we never have this kind of thing happen again.'

Little did he know what was in store for the planet.

After catching up with his lifelong friends on what they had been doing in the past months, Gohan decided that it was time to go back home, he forgot that his mother was waiting for him to return. Oh boy this was definitely not good.

**The Son's**

Goten had been sitting out in the yard just staring up into the sky. He only wished that he knew how to fly; because if he did he would have gone to help his brother. Given that he was a Super Sayian, something Gohan was not aware of, he could sense that Gohan was fighting, he just recognized that energy level anywhere, there was no fooling him. Besides, he was afraid of his mother and her threats if he dared to go on without her permission.

With his speed, Goten was not sure he would be able to make it on time to help his brother with the fight. So in the end, he just decided to wait for him outside like he did every time Gohan came from school.

But the young sayian was getting impatient, he had been waiting for almost two hours and he just couldn't shrug off the feeling that his brother needed his help, and he was just sitting there!

He had almost given up hope and was about to start crying when he remembered that he could help. But he would have to use the nimbus and he didn't really like to do that without Gohan's permission. But this was no time for that, his assistance was needed and so he took off with the cloud as fast as he could. He hadn't gone too far when he saw something or rather someone approaching him, it took him a while to realize who it was but when he did he jumped up in excitement, it was his big brother!

"Gohannn!" Exclaimed the little boy as he raced towards the half sayian as fast as he could

Gohan stopped before the boy and waited for him as he just floated in midair. Once Goten was within arms reach, he flung himself at his older sibling who caught him by the waist.

"Hey there squirt, where were you going?"

"To help you, I had a feeling you were in trouble. Mommy said not to go where you were but I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Said the little boy with a frown creeping up on his face.

"Gee thanks a lot Goten but im fine, really."

"So, where did you go?"

"Come on lets go home, I'll tell you on the way there."

"Ok!"

And so Gohan explained the whole thing to his little brother, he had told him the story of the Cell games before and he was always happy that Goten felt proud of what he had been able to do. This time the boy was even more excited when he told him that he had been able to beat him again.

Soon they arrived home, when Gohan landed, goten got off his back and looked at him with that twinkle in his eye.

"That was really awesome Gohan! You're so cool!"

Gohan chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair. And that's when Chi Chi came out

She looked upset but relived at the same time. For a little while, she just stared at her eldest son and as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable she ran towards him and embraced him in a hug.

The woman was crying into her baby boy's shirt and the demi sayian could only pat her back as he offered his comfort and whispered reassuring words such as "its ok mom" and "im here now."

After she was able to pull herself together, Chi Chi finally let go of Gohan and exclaimed, "Oh my son defeated that monster again. Im so proud of you Gohan!"

"Thanks" replied the half sayian while he rubbed the back of his head with a big grin on his face

"Like father like son. Saving the world runs in the family."

"Gosh, you really think so mom?"

"Of course son, im really sorry I was so strict on you about studying. I should have allowed you to train some more instead of studying all the time."

And she really did mean it. After all, if a situation like this came up, what he needed was to be at his best physically and everything he had read in the books weren't going to be much of a help during the fight. Besides he was so much smarter than everyone else in his class.

Gohan chuckled, what his mother said was true but he was still busy admiring what she had said about his father. Every time people compared him to Goku he couldn't help but feel proud and just happy inside. It made him ecstatic to know that he could somehow keep the image of his father alive.

"It's alright mom, but do I really have to back to school today?" he didn't really feel like flying back to Orange High where he would definitely have to face Videl, a mob of angry teachers, and the chaotic students with all their questions.

Then it registered.

Videl had most likely followed him and had seen everything he could do. She was going to blow his cover! Now it was certain that he couldn't go back, at least for that day.

He had to stay home and plan on how he would answer everyone's questions, or he could drop out and never go back there. As soon as he said that, Videl popped into his head and for some strange reason he knew he had to go back. Before he began to think about why he had decided that, his mother interrupted his thoughts.

"Of course not, I'll let you take the day off so you can rest. But tomorrow you're going right back young man, do I make myself clear?"

He laughed nervously and said, "Yes of course."

Whew. That was a close one

**Orange Star high**

During her flight back to school, she had wondered why Gohan had kept his fight with Cell as a secret. The boy could have been set for life; he would have no need to attend her school and go on to get a job afterwards. Heck, she and her father had been living off of his success for years now and they probably would for the rest of their lives. Yet Gohan didn't seem to be offended by her father's actions. He had never given her a tough time either as she realized that he could have bullied her with all that power that he had. In fact, it had been the other way around, she had been the bully, and now she felt somewhat bad. Especially when she recalled how her father had publicly insulted and accused the Z fighters after the Cell games, how he had taken all the credit for it when he hadn't really done anything.

She had to find out more about this before she could come to a conclusion about what her life really was, she needed to talk to Gohan about everything but she was sure that he wouldn't come back that day, he needed medical attention and would probably be absent for a few days. But she would talk to him when he came back. Yes she would, it was necessary.

For now, she decided to take a rest about this

She hopped out of her jet copter that she had landed on the roof and was now running to class. Man, that incident had taken too long; school would be over in fifteen minutes. She had missed about two full classes plus lunch and her current class was almost over!

As always however, her excuse was accepted. The 'crime' she had to go help had been harder than expected and afterwards she had to go back to the police office for details on the crime. The whole thing was rubbish, but after years of doing this and never lying about it the teachers really didn't have a choice but to accept it.

"How weird, Gohan's usually back before you. I know for sure he didn't have to go the bathroom because it's been hours since you left." Said Erasa as Videl took her seat next to the blonde

"Oh, so the teacher let him out?" Asked Videl remembering that she wasn't supposed to know anything about Gohan's whereabouts

"Yeah but the strange thing is that he left hours ago like you and he still hasn't come back, do you think something bad happened to him?"

Videl chuckled inwardly, 'As if anything bad could happen to the person who beat Cell'.

"No, but I don't think anything's wrong with him. Maybe just an emergency."

"Really? How could you be so sure?

"I would know." Said Videl and she immediately regretted it, knowing her friend would begin with an avalanche of stupid questions

"How do you know, do you and Gohan have some kind of secret telepathy kind of thing were you know where each other is?" Asked the blonde girl mockingly

She had expected this kind of questions so she just put on a slight glare and said, "Shut up no I don't have telepathic whatever with Gohan, I just know if he would be in danger or not."

She continued after a slight pause, "I do help the police with criminals anyway, don't i? I would know by instinct if something was wrong."

Before Erasa could reply Sharpner, who had been listening to the conversation and had grown tired of it and their subject, intervened

"Why are you two still talking about nerd boy, that guy really isn't that interesting."

He received a punch on the arm by Erasa who said, "Sharpner, Don't be so mean!"

Then the two started arguing as to why Sharpner was always mean around Gohan while Videl just sat back in her seat, impatiently waiting for the school day to come to an end after a long day.

**Son's place**

Gohan lay in bed resting, attempting to go to bed earlier than usual after the day's incidents but one thought, more like question, kept him awake. Had Videl told everyone at school the truth?

He didn't think so because he was sure that they wouldn't believe her; he was sure they wouldn't even believe him if he told them himself. They needed to see it in person to realize who this "Nerd boy" really was.

Then again his counter argument was who wouldn't believe Videl. She wasn't the type to give out those kinds of lies. It was over

Starting tomorrow his wish to live in peace with his family and safely hidden from the press and outer world would be crushed. While he did not mind the jokes about him being some shy, nerd kid going away, he wasn't sure that he was, or ever will be ready for _that _kind of lifestyle.

Well he could still hope that everything was not as bad as he thought it was. Yeah, maybe she really hadn't told anyone anything.

But he still had to tell her

He rolled over on his bed, hoping to find some comfort in a night were he wasn't too sure he would get a lot of sleep, but he would deal with this tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey there, sorry about taking long again on a chapter. This was mostly a filler one but it's a transition so it had to be done. Next chapter is the one I've been wanting to start on so hope you stick around for it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter; I appreciate the comments and suggestions. Don't really have all the details for the story planned out but I have an idea of where im going with it. As I said before the plot will mostly be the same as cannon, other than the cell part, with my own twists and post-buu will be my own mad creations.**

**Two more things before I wrap it up:**

**First is, I'm sure you all know a new dragon ball z movie has been officially confirmed and is coming out next March! Really excited for it but it's going to be in Japanese so I'll just be waiting on Wikipedia to spoil it for myself. Point is, Akira said that the movie would recover its original style, its Post-buu, and it would have some modern additions, im guessing better graphics and maybe some G/V romance (why am I kidding myself?) So just wanted to share that with all of you**

**And second if any of you are G/V crazies I definitely suggest you check out some of the stories I've favorite, if you haven't read those stories already, because they really motivated me to write this story. They're all good stories and the reason why it takes me forever to update nowadays.**

**That's all for now.**


End file.
